My vows
by eMeLyNoOoPeE
Summary: She vowed:to find and kill the bastard, to never ride again, and to only love him and his heart. She lost love at a young age. She moved to get away.When she finally got there the past came back to haunt her. InuKag
1. Making the Vows

It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday. The pain will linger in your heart. Build a wall around your life and don't let anyone in.  
  
She said her goodbyes, and laid him to rest, the only one who understood, the only one who cared. He died because he had to protect her. From that day forth she vowed to never love, to never ride, but most of all she vowed to find the bastard and kill him, for Takin, but most of all for her. That bastard took the most important thing away from her and she was planning on taking his life.  
  
She laid him to rest with his helmet, a rose, and her heart. The heart that would never love again.  
  
She remained the last one after the ceremony she stood all in black mourning her loss.  
  
"Taking why did you leave me? I miss you so much, only if I didn't force you do to that day you'd still be here." She knelt down on the freshly done grave and touched the tombstone memorizing it with her fingers. It read:  
  
R.I.P  
  
Taking Toukijinou  
  
Rider in the wind  
  
A wonderful son  
  
A caring friend  
  
A loving soul  
  
January 17,1986- January 18,2002  
  
He was only 16 at the time and he died.  
  
She fell in love at a young age and lost it all in a split second.  
  
She said her last goodbyes and bid him farewell and a safe journey on the other side. One last tear slid down her cheek falling on the headstone.  
  
She remained for a second before leaving the cemetery. Most of the family and friends began the drive to his house for the reception. She stared out the window watching the scenery fly by.  
  
From that day forth she vowed to get revenge. She vowed to never ride. And above all she vowed to never let anyone into her heart again. She vowed to never love, and she promised to keep that vow for she could only love Takin and Takins heart only.  
  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
If that confused you a little it suppose to...  
  
Don't worry next chapter should explain ya know... well like I always say before I leave  
  
Evil I say I am Evil  
  
Read and Review 


	2. Good bye and Hello

The next two years had been devastating for her, once a carefree spirit full of life and smiles now an angst/full of pain and hatred.  
  
During the first year after his death she searched and searched for the bastard that murdered him but no word came around. Word was that he fled after his death and never showed his face. After tuning to dead ends she gave up, pushing the thought in the back of her mind constantly reminding herself that if he ever showed up again he would definitely pay.  
  
She lost all contact with the outside world she stuck herself in the realm of anguish. She would barely eat or sleep, her school work began to drop and she became bitter towards her friends.  
  
Excluded from the world of the living she became a dead person to their eyes. They were slowly losing her, and she wanted it that way. She wanted to die the quicker the better, that way she would be with him soon.  
  
On many occasions she had attempted suicide. One night she had over dosed on more than 6000 grams of Tylenol, 3000 grams of Aleve, and drank one whole bottle of Nyquil. Her stomach was pumped that same night; if her brother hadn't gone into her room to bug her there would have been a grave right next to Takins with her name on it.  
  
After that incident she was forced to go through counseling and was watched like a hawk, every where she went and whatever she did there had to be someone with her constantly.  
  
Her mother saw what was happening to her, she couldn't lose her only daughter that way. There was only one thing she could think of, calling her father.  
  
Her parents had a divorce when her brother was but a baby. She remembers choosing her mother because she didn't want to leave her all alone with the new baby. During the first few years of divorce he made it a priority to visit at least once a month. That changed about 3 years ago, he had remarried and she saw less and less of him. She really didn't mind because that's when Takin had come around. But now she had no one.  
  
Her father had agreed in taking her in. The last time he had visited her was during Christmas before he died. He met Takin and thought that he was just perfect for her. She was in the happiest spirits, but when he returned for the burial he saw his daughter in the most disheveled appearance. Pain consumed her heart, anguish showed on her face. How he hated to see that face on his daughter. After hearing the condition she was in from her mother he immediately agreed in taking her in.  
  
When her mother broke the news down, she didn't care this would be a good way to get away from the life that still reminded her of Takin.  
  
She packed her bags, said her goodbyes to her family and what little friends she still had. She sat in the plan next to the window, looking down at the ground before it took off.  
  
"Good bye Okinawa, Hello Tokyo." She said in a whisper "Takin, I'm sorry I couldn't find him, I don't think that I'm strong enough, please forgive me, if I find him I will revenge your death, that I vow."  
  
She silently cried into her hands mentally telling herself the vows she made to him.  
  
~find the bastard and kill him, never ride again, only love him and his heart. ~  
  
It was like a mantra to her she told herself that over and over before she fell asleep.  
  
She woke up to the sound of the passengers gathering their belonging. She did the same, boarding off the plane she saw a man with her luggage holding up a sign with her name on it.  
  
She walked over and introduced herself, the man nodded  
  
"My name is Tenchi; I will be driving you to your new home. Your father apologizes for not being able to be here upon your arrival. He is at an important meeting. He bids you welcome to Tokyo hoping your flight was eventful. He will be at the house when you arrive."  
  
Talk about formal this guy is way too formal. She was confused, but smiled and nodded. He grabbed her luggage and started to walk out of the terminal. He led her to a limo once loading her luggage in the trunk he walked around the side and opened the door allowing her to enter. When she was seated, Tenchi started the car, looking around she noticed another body in the limo. She did a little jump causing her to fall off the seat to the floor.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I should have made my presence known earlier sorry about that. My name is Ayame; I guess you can say that I am your step-sister. Don't worry I'm not like one of those step-sisters in Cinderella, though I can be if you wake me up before 5:00." The stranger spoke  
  
"Umm... hello my name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."  
  
bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb  
  
I bet ya'll didn't even notice that not once I have mentioned Kagome's name in the first chapter or the second chapter until the last... how couldn't you have known it was going to be her???  
  
Saying:  
  
Evil I say I am Evil  
  
Read and Review 


	3. The Flock of Idiots

The rest of the ride home was silent.  
  
She just stared out the window watching the scenery flow by. She glanced back and forth from Ayame to the window. She had a step-sister, how could she have not known.  
  
Then it clicked he got married and he did mention that his new wife had kids. But she couldn't remember how many. So she just passed it as nothing. Time flew by and not one had said a word.  
  
Until the limo made a complete stop. Hearing the engine die out she registered that they were here. The new place that she would be calling home.  
  
Stepping outside of the limo she stood in front of the most gorgeous mansion she has ever seen. The mansion had to at least have 6-7 floors, looking around she spotted the obvious, the tennis/basketball/volleyball area, and the most massive garage that she'd seen in years probably holding 10 different and exotic cars.  
  
She watched as another limo pulled up behind the one that she was in. The limo door opened and she saw a man come out with a briefcase in hand. She immediately recognized him.  
  
"Hi dad."-kag she walked over and gave him a hug  
  
"Hello sweetheart, how was your flight? Did you meet your sister? How about you brothers?"-dad returning the hug and kissing her on her forhead  
  
"It was fine. I did. And no I haven't I didn't even know I had brothers. How many?"-kag  
  
"Two more, Ginta and Miroku. They should be here somewhere, unless they are out with their friends on the tracks."-dad  
  
"Tracks?"-kag  
  
"Yes they are part of the track and field."-dad  
  
"how fun, well I'm kind of tired is it okay if I go to my room now?"-kag  
  
"Of course" he looked to Ayame "would you show your sister her new room it's the one across from your room."-dad  
  
"no prob dad, see you tonight." Aya. She gave him a hug and grabbed Kagome by the hands and led her to her new room.  
  
(not going into details. Lets just say on the 4th floor, and a three part bedroom)  
  
Her eyes widened from shock.  
  
"Big huh?"-aya  
  
"Yeah it's like a mini apartment in here so what this room called?"-kag  
  
"I guess you can say the living room. The one on the left is your bedroom, with your own walk-in closet the door to the right is your office or whatever room you want to call it, and you have your own bathroom."-aya  
  
"wow."  
  
Ayame smiled and was about to walk away when Kagome placed a hand on her shoulder. "Umm... you wanna help me unpack , uh it's a way for us to get to know each other."-kag  
  
"sure no prob, I've always wanted a sister, the two brother thing doesn't really work out that well."-aya  
  
"Lemme guess the protective type?"-kag  
  
"Yeah I guess you can say that. But mostly because we all hang around the same group so they always have their eyes on me like a hawk."-aya  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"yeah, hey after you want to come to the mall? Ima meet my friends there."- aya  
  
"thanx but now I don't do mall."-kag  
  
"please, I really want them to meet you. And I sort of told them you were coming."-aya  
  
"You what? I don't even know them let alone you."-kag  
  
"I'm sorry, as I told you I always wanted a sister and... well if you don't want to go I can always call and tell them no."-aya  
  
"hey it's alright I guess I can go with you I need a new wardrobe anyways."- kag  
  
"Thank you. Now where shall we start? How about those boxes over there"- aya. Pointing to a couple of boxes marked 'life'  
  
"Umm. No those are to stay in boxes, do you guys have a storage place near here?"-kag  
  
"no, but we do have an empty shed in the back, why dad bought it I don't know."-aya  
  
*to make short they unloaded and put the things where they belonged now they are on the bed looking up and the ceiling*  
  
"So, Ayame."-kag  
  
"Yes..."-aya  
  
"You don't feel weird calling my dad, dad even though he's not your real dad?"-kag  
  
"No. at first I didn't like him, I always thought my mom was just replacing him, but I realized how much in love they were in. I would scream at him from time to time and tell him that he wasn't my real dad and he doesn't know how it feels to love someone and then loose them."-aya  
  
Kagome stayed quiet. She knew exactly how if felt to loose someone she loved.  
  
"Eventually he started to grow on me, one night I found my dads picture lying around and started balling. Your dad found me, he held me tight and just told me that it's alright to cry for the one you love but don't let it ruin you."  
  
Kagome fought hard to hold back the tears  
  
"I felt like I was betraying my dad by calling him dad. But he told me that even though he's gone he would always be in my heart. But that still didn't convince me."  
  
"Why?"-kag  
  
"Well you see I felt like I was the one replacing my dad, I still didn't get past the fact that my real dad had to die on me. My brothers got along fine with your dad, and I resented them for that."aya  
  
"resented?"-kag  
  
"Yeah, I mean how could they just act like nothing, how could they act like it was normal. It actually to a friend of mine to realize what was going on"-aya  
  
"Friend?"-kag  
  
"Yes see 'Yash' told me 'love is never replaceable' I knew what he meant. Well kinda even though my dad is gone doesn't mean that I can't stop loving you know. Now I love your dad like he was my own, but I will never forget my real dad. May he rest in peace."-aya  
  
"Very courageous of you, I know that must be hard to deal with."-kag  
  
"Yeah I know, but I'm not going to let it consume me, I know my dad wouldn't want me to act that way."-aya  
  
"True."-kag she felt sad at what Ayame told her. In a way it related to her situation, but the only things is that she would never fall in love cause she made a vow and she would keep that vow. Love to his heart and his heart only.  
  
"Now how's about we head to the mall. Do you have a license?"-aya  
  
"Yes why?"-kag  
  
"Well, I don't like to arrive to the mall in the limo it just causes a scene"-aya  
  
"I see, but what car are we going to take? My mom isn't sending my car until tomorrow"-kag  
  
"It's ok. We'll just grab one from the garage."-aya  
  
They reached the garage and at the moment Kagome's eyes lit up. Standing right in front of her were the most rare and exotic cars. She didn't know which on to choose. She fingered each car wanting to take all of them. When she say one car she knew that it was the one. A 1965 Shelby GT ((couldn't think of a good year or car. Leave me a review with a better car and year and I'll change it on the next update.))  
  
"Kagome are you serious? This car is old you."-aya  
  
"The older the better."-kag  
  
"Are you sure it's not going to break down on us?"-aya  
  
"Come on it's a classic, now grab the keys and lets boogie"-kag  
  
Ayame sighed, grabbed the keys from the shelve hook, tossed them to Kagome. She jumped into the passengers seat, Kagome started the engine revving it a couple of times before turning to Ayame with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Fasten your seatbelt"-kag  
  
Ayame gulped with horror in her eyes. Right when she heard the click of the clasp Kagome dropped it into first gear and sped off, chirping every gear on the way ((stick shift vehicle. And yes you actually can chirp every gear. It has been done))  
  
The right hadn't been that bad, Kagome only did that to scare Ayame. On the ride they spoke more. Ayame had a boyfriend who was Ginta's bestfriend. Ayame assured her that they would meet at the mall, all of her friends were going to meet there before a race. Kagome only assumed a 'track race since that's what her dad said about the two boys being on the 'track' a lot.  
  
When they arrived in the parking lot structure they saw a group of girls gathering. Kagome shrugged her shoulders she saw this way to much back home. Of course she saw it from the inside, considering she was always inside. She parked the car and turned to Ayame.  
  
"I wonder what up with the flock of idiots."-kag  
  
"Oh. Some of them are my friends, come I'll introduce you"-aya  
  
"Sorry I don't do the geese flocking things"-kag  
  
"No you turd, my friends are the ones in the so called flock"-aya  
  
"Fine. What ef."-kag  
  
Kagome got out of the car and was being dragged towards the crowd. As Ayame was pushing through the course she noticed the ones in the middle were on motorcycles. She declared it, she hates Ayame's friends and once they were home she would have to have a heart to heart talk with her.  
  
Ayame ran to a boy who was standing next to his bike, he held her with one hand around the waist while a helmet under the other with a picture of a wolf.  
  
Next to him was a tall guy, and I mean tall with long flowing hair all in while his bike, helmet, hell even his boots were white. Which got her thinking there is no way he is a rider. Not even one speck of dust on those boots. ~Must be a pansy~  
  
He had a girl under his arms who seemed to be holding a fan and some feathery thing in her har.  
  
Next to her was a couple sitting on the hood of a car she couldn't see who the guy was, apparently he was getting the crap kicked out of him by the girl that was still on the hood of the car.  
  
"Kagome, come here"-aya motioning her forward  
  
Kagome nodded and made her way to were Ayame was  
  
"Kagome this is Kouga Okami**"-aya  
  
~ahh... that explains the wolf~kag  
  
"Sesshoumaru, Kagura, the one on the floor is Miroku one of my brothers."  
  
He shot his hand up from the ground waving it around  
  
"and the one on the hood is Sango, Gang this is my step-sister Kagome Higurashi, she just moved here today and is going to start school next week, so be nice,"-aya  
  
"Thanx for the intro... Um... hi it's nice to meet ya'll"-kag  
  
Mirolu managed to get up from the ground he dusted himself off and walked over to Kagome and pulled her into a tight embrace  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you Kagome, dad talks about you often. Sorry we couldn't meet you at the house, Ginta and I had some business with our friend Inuyasha."-mir  
  
"Hey where is Inuyasha?"-aya  
  
"I think he is picking up Rin. He should be her soon, and he better hurry it's getting late and I wanted to take 'blue' to the shop and get her ready before showdown."-san  
  
"Showdown?"-kag she looked confused ~ayame didn't tell me anything about a showdown  
  
"Yeah, the race *pause* that's right I didn't tell you they race on bikes, also cars depending who you kick it with"-aya pointing to the bike and then to Sango's car which was the color blue.  
  
Kagome didn't like the sound of that. Racing, that's how she lost Takin and she would be damned if she let Ayame go through what she went through.  
  
"Ayame, can I talk to you for a second"-kag she pulled Ayame off of Kouga and brought her away from ear shot.  
  
"Wassup Kagome?"-aya  
  
"Listen I knoe I don't know your friends and I shouldn't be saying this but *a rev could be heard*  
  
"Inuyasha's here, com on I'll introduce you"-aya shoved her way through the crowd of girls that gathered, parting them like the red sea.  
  
In front of them was a guy on his bike dressed in read and black.  
  
Inuyasha saw two girls approaching, one girl he knew, which was Ayame, the one right next to her was new. He bagan to survey her from bottom up  
  
~long slender legs, a good waist size, flat stomach, average bust~  
  
When he reached her face his heart jumped into his throat. She was the most beautiful creature he had seen on earth. For some reason he wanted to reach out and hold her, his heart told him that he knew her somehow. He managed to pull his heart back down to it's rightful place, and found his voice  
  
"Ayame, who's the new girl?"-inu  
  
"Oh. This is my step-sister I told you she was coming today didn't I?"-aya  
  
She advanced towards him holding her hands out for a handshake.  
  
"Hi I'm Kagome"-kag  
  
His stomach did a 360. Kagome, that name sounded so familiar to him, but where did it come from. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand; he felt this surge of warmth flow through his body. He held on for a little longer trying to figure out why he wanted to take her into his arms and smother her with kisses.  
  
"Umm... you can let go of my hand now."-kag  
  
"Feh."-inu he took of his helmet and let his hair cascade down his back  
  
Her eyes widened, she had never seen someone that beautiful in her entire life. She felt her heart go a flutter. She immediately forced herself to come down; she couldn't do this she felt like she was betraying Takin. She made sure that she would keep those vows.  
  
"Hey Ayame shouldn't we be shopping, I'm pretty sure if dad didn't see us return with shopping bags he'd get suspicious as to our where bouts?"-kag  
  
"Right."-aya gave Kouga a kiss on the check and bounced of to Kagome "Got to do some shopping."  
  
The girls waved their goodbyes and headed to the entrance.  
  
"Are you coming tonight babe?"-kou shouted from behind them  
  
"We'll see, I'll call you tonight."-aya  
  
Most of the shopping was quiet. Kagome just didn't feel it, sure she was happy that she was shopping. Shopping always a way to make her happy but when she saw Inuyasha she felt like a school girl drooling over some basketball hunk.  
  
She felt guilty that she was actually thinking of Inuyasha.  
  
About three hours of shopping and twenty something bags full of clothes later they were at home. In their own rooms.  
  
She started cleaning out her closet to make room for her new clothes. Sorting out which clothes she was going to keep and which she was going to toss.  
  
During the sorting, she kept glancing at the box labeled 'life'. She took a deep breath and walked over taking out her little swiss army knife and breaking through the taping.  
  
Digging through it's contents she came across a dark red hoodie, looking at it brought tears to her eyes. Fingering the stitching on the back, it read "Angel of Death."  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Takin where are we going?"-kag school had gotten out for the day and she was already getting dragged by her boyfriend across town.  
  
"Here we are." They stopped in front of two buildings, a tattoo parlor and an embroidery shop.  
  
"Takin, a tattoo parlor?"-kag  
  
"No hun, the embroidery shop.  
  
Open door *ding*  
  
A woman behind the desk emerged from the back  
  
"Hello, how can I help you?"-lady  
  
"We'd like to get two hooded sweatshirts please, and we'd like them to be embroidered on the back."-tak  
  
"Okay" she handed them a piece of paper "just fill out this form and at the bottom write what you want it too say.  
  
Takin thought about it for a while, and he scribbled something at the bottom and handed it to the woman before Kagome had a chance to see it.  
  
The woman looked it over and had a confused look on her face but brushed it off like nothing. "Colors?"  
  
"Kag?"-tak  
  
"Um... that red right over there." Pointing to the blood red sweatshirt behind the woman.  
  
"I'll just take a plain white one."  
  
"No problem." The woman wrote the order down, placed the sweatshirts in a bag, rung up to the total, and handed them the receipt. "Tomorrow around 5:30 pm. I should have it ready. My young love. I remember a time when I was that young mind you I'm not that old. It's just good to see that love hasn't died. You take good care of her you hear?"  
  
"Yes ma'am"-tak took the receipt and held Kagome by the waist and walked out of the shop.  
  
"Happy anniversary Kag"  
  
"Happy anniversary Takin."  
  
*end flashback*  
  
She neatly placed the sweatshirt in the back of the closet hidden  
  
-knock knock-  
  
"Come in"-kag  
  
"Kagome"-dad  
  
'Hi dad, did you need something?"-kag  
  
"I'm going to be gone for about two weeks. Sorry to leave to sudden, but if anything comes up give me a call okay"-dad  
  
"No problem."-kag  
  
"did you have fun with your sister?"-dad  
  
"Yeah, she's great I also met Miroku, but I didn't see Ginta there."-kag  
  
"Well you'll see him later on tonight if they ever make it. They're always out late. One night I caught them climbing in the sky scraper because Miroku forgot his keys"-dad  
  
She chuckled  
  
"Now before I forget, here is you some stuff for you" he handed her a box that contained some items. "the cell phone has all the necessary phone numbers, there's about 2000 in there that should last you about a week if you need anymore just ask Izumo, she'll arrive next week, she's on a business trip as well. There's some credit cards with your name, but remember only for emergency."-dad  
  
"Dad are you trippin'? That's way to much. You could of given me a 100 and I would've been fine."-kag  
  
"Nonsense, I'd like to know that my daughter is well taken care of." He looked at his watch and made his way out the door "my flight leaves in a few hours so I have to pack, also while you were out your car arrived early it's in the garage. It doesn't have the tags yet but I got you some temporary ones but you can only go to school and back got that."-dad  
  
"Yes dad, now go pack your going to be late."-kag  
  
"That's my girl" he gave her a kiss on the forehead and made his way to the door.  
  
"Be good and watch your sister, I don't like the boy she's with. So dangerous with his bike like..." he didn't finish his sentence. He only knew that he died from an accident concerning motorcycles, but he never knew of the whole story  
  
"Dad, it's okay, I know what you were going to say and not all are dangerous."-kag  
  
"I know sweetie it's just I don't want your sister to go through what you had to endure. She already lost her father young and if she were loose Kouga, I don't know what she might do. But please watch her while I am gone."-dad  
  
"Of course"-kag  
  
She waved him a good bye and watched his retreating form leave her room. She thought for a while on what she wanted to do, she thought about going to sleep but she decided to check out her car and make sure that it wasn't damaged on the trip oversea.  
  
*garage*  
  
She looked around and spotted her car at the end of the line of exotic cars.  
  
Yes her car was old but not that old, it really wasn't fancy and all exotic looking like the other cars in there but she didn't care it. All that matter is how fast the car drives.  
  
As she left the garage she noticed Ayame walking out of the house.  
  
"Hey"-kag  
  
"Hi."-aya  
  
"where you going?"-kag  
  
"to the docks, I'm going to see Kouga"-aya  
  
"Ah. The races."-kag  
  
"Yeah you wanna come?"-aya  
  
"Nah. Thanx for the offer though. Still have stuff to unpack and i'm pretty tired from the plane ride, wanna get some rest before I start school tomorrow."-kag  
  
"Alright if you change your mind go a head and give me a call."-aya  
  
Once Ayame left Kagome went back into her room unpacking the rest of her belongings.  
  
Placing books and pictures on the shelves, pictures of friends and families, but one picture caught her attention. She surveyed it for a while before placing it into a drawer.  
  
She quickly finished and went to bed, tomorrow would be a new day and a new school.  
  
"Good night Takin. I love you"-kag. She whispered before she drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
